The Time-Turner
by avatarstarkid
Summary: After Gold makes the deal with Cora, a stranger comes to the shop with a way to help Belle-going back in time to change the outcome of the border accident. Slight AU for "In the Name of the Brother".


The Time-Turner

Summary-After Gold makes the deal with Cora, a stranger comes to the shop with a way to help Belle-going back in time to change the outcome of the border accident.

Disclaimer-I own nothing. All rights belong to ABC.

THE TIME-TURNER

CHAPTER 1

_Gold offered his hand. "Truce."_

_Cora took his hand, smiling. "Let's seal it like we used to." She slowly walked up to her former teacher and kissed him before stepping back and leaving in another puff of smoke, just as she'd entered. _

* * *

The Dark One turned back to the magic globe, trying to forget that kiss and focus on the globe that would help him finally find his son.

Just as he was closing the box, Gold heard the door open. _Does no one in Storybrooke understand what a "CLOSED" sign means?_

He didn't turn around. "The shop is clos—"

"Are you looking for a way to get Belle's memory back?"

At that, he whirled around to find a young woman standing at the door.

"I may have a way to help," she said.

"And what might that be?"

She walked around the shop. "A way that would change what happened at the town line earlier tonight."

"The past cannot be changed, dearie."

The girl smiled. "Maybe it can…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a long thin chain attached to three gold discs with a small hourglass in the center. She held it out to Gold. "…with this."

"What is that?"

"A Time-Turner."

* * *

"With this, you can make sure Belle doesn't fall over the town line."

"What's your price?"_ She'd be safe._ That was worth anything.

"No price."

He laughed a bit at that. "All magic—"

"—comes with a price, I know." She looked around for a moment. "Let's just say…I'm invested in your future," she said with a smile.

He looked closer at the girl. "Do I know you?"

"Not exactly. I don't think we've ever met, but you do know my father. He told me once how, in the other world, he used to work with you."

_With? _The Dark One had not worked _with_ anyone in many years. There was only one person who would claim otherwise. "Jefferson."

The girl nodded. "I'm Grace."

The hatter's daughter. But, if memory served correctly, she was only about ten years old; this Grace was older. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She noticed his confused look. "It's a bit complicated. The Grace from…now, the Grace who is ten years old, is likely asleep right now. In the other world, you had the ability to see the future." She lifted the Time-Turner. "I'm _from _the future."

* * *

"How much did your father tell you about when he worked _for_ me?"

"Plenty. He would bring you magic trinkets from other worlds in exchange for gold. He also mentioned how you were training Regina in magic. He brought Dr. Frankenstein to our world when she wanted magic to bring her fiancé Daniel back from the dead, which is impossible. She bought the revival failure and rededicated herself to your magic."

"How did you get the Time-Turner?"

"That's not important right now; what is important is that it can help."

"Why would you travel back to this time, to me?" _And for no price._

"In the future…my time…my Papa told me how he helped Belle out shortly before Emma broke the Dark Curse. I want to help her now. And the town."

"I'm only worried about Belle."

"Right. So you care that now, as well as while you're out of town, she's treated as a mental patient instead of an amnesiac. She's under the care of the same nurse who was in charge of her during her time in the asylum through the Curse."

"_What?_"

She nodded. "Belle is constantly sedated and lied to, almost making her think she's crazy for seeing you use 'magic' at the town line."

"What does helping Belle have to do with saving the town?"

Grace motioned to the globe. "Cora's peace offering doesn't last very long. When you and Emma leave town to find your son, she, Regina, and Hook will search for your Dagger. The queens find it by the time you return. Without her memory, Belle doesn't…remember in time to save you with True Love's Kiss. Cora becomes the new Dark One…and both of your children will have to grow up without their father."

Cora had always been after more powerful magic—_wait. _"_Both?_"

Grace nodded again. "Belle is pregnant."


End file.
